Ryan Barton
After a while of looking around on the wiki, I (Five Nights at President Snow's) think I'm ready for my first tribute. Thanks to Thalia (Athalia from District 2) he's part of a tribute family - that's what it's called, right? Also, thanks to Aria (They Symphonic Taco), Echo (1Echo2) and, again, Thalia for helping me out by telling me what to do! �� Name: Ryan Barton Gender: Male District: 1 Age: 18 Weapons: Physical strength, mace. Skills: Strong, manipulative. Weaknesses: Smokes, needs to get home for Avery. Fears: Dying. (Won't get back to Avery) Alliance: Careers Token: Unknown. Interview Angle: Classic Career. Group Training Strategy: He'll show off what he can do. Private Training Strategy: Group training times 2 baby. Reaped or Volunteered: Volunteered to bring pride to the family. Appearance: Ryan is a tall, bulky, boy. He has dark pale skin, with messy ginger hair. Ryan has large, bright green almond shaped eyes framed with dark, black eyelashes. He has fairly high cheek-bones, and a strong jaw complexion, plus a heart shaped face. (Sorry about the bad description) Personality: Given his first impression, many people perceive Ryan as being a rude, careless, lazy delinquent. There is no reason to blame them, for parts of their opinions are true. Ryan is rarely polite to those who deserve it, and he does not prefer to think before he spews whatever words or insults come to mind, obscene or not. If someone shoves him he will shove back, and harder. Street fighting has drove him into a habit of trying to appear intimidating to those who pose as a threat. Whether it is successful or not, he does not care, as long as he is not placed in any immediate danger. Care is the key word here, because on the outside, it appears that he has none. It is true that he is not concerned about what others think of him. If somebody hates him, oh well, that’s their problem to deal with. When involving a woman, Ryan will say anything to attract her attention, regardless of whether or not it will offend or degrade her. He’s merely in it for the pleasure. There is no doubt that Ryan will lie, cheat, steal, fight, and insult other people. There is no doubt that he can be as lazy as his mother at times, or that he picked up an addiction just like both of his parents. He has a list of flaws that many would rather not count, but what lies deeper within is not worthy of comparison. Despite his bad smoking habits, his thriving sex life, his uneducated method of speaking, and his somewhat displeasing attitude, Ryan is not evil in any sense or fashion. Ryan has emotions like any other human being: Joy, despair, anger, amusement, concern, distress, everything. He merely chooses not to show these emotions when they strike hard. He does not cry, and he does not giggle. Whenever conflicting or overwhelming emotions threaten to harm him, he eliminates the stress with his two addictions: Smoking and sexual satisfaction. People say they are pathetic ways of dealing with stress, and Ryan would agree if he wasn’t so caught up with his desires. If there is one thing that could beat all, however, it is his sister Avery’s well-being. Avery is the last member of his family that he actually gives a damn about. He would burn every cigarette, fight any man or woman, and even kill if it meant ensuring the safety of his sister. It is his sole purpose as head of the house to protect her and raise her until she can stand on her own if the two ever decide to part. They may live completely separate lives, what with Avery being the innocent, goody two shoes, but they have an unbreakable bond. They understand each other and support one another when times become rough. Cigarettes and sex are disposable, but his sister is not. Her life is his top priority. With only three things that bring him happiness, Ryan is a simple man to please. If you’re a man, buy him some cigarettes, strike a conversation, don’t try to hurt his sister, and you’ll find that he is a relaxed, laid back guy with a love for laughter. If you’re a woman, let him sleep with you, or at least let him try. Ryan enjoys a good challenge, and occasionally, a playful conversation. He may seem blunt, rude, and obnoxious, but those who actually try to dig deeper will find that these are only small parts of a whole. There is more to him than meets the eye. You just have to try and find the hidden pieces. Backstory: Ryan's life is borderline unusual. There is an uneven balance between satisfaction and grief, comparable to pendulum swinging back and forth between the two. Ryan was born into a simple family of three. His father was a jeweler, and his mother held an occupation at the local market. Their income was enough to meet the family‘s needs for the time being, and a year after he became the center of their attention, a second child was born into the world. Her name was Avery Barton, and she soon became Ryan's most loyal and precious companion. Ryan is thankful to have cherished every moment with his father. The day he turned 5 was the day his father brought him into his work for the first time. Whether the tasks at hand were labor related or not, he enjoyed the valuable time alone with his father. The two were equally connected; No words had to be exchanged in order for them to communicate. They would simply look at one another and read each other’s expressions. Their bond was impenetrable. Avery was never abandoned during their quality times together. She was required to learn the basics as well, and began to tag along at an earlier age. While Ryan was rambunctious in nature, Avery was the relatively quiet one who could maintain her composure in the most exciting situations. Despite their differences in personality, the two were attached like a double cherry. When Ryan was not spending time with his father, he was at home playing with Avery. The girl had a keen interest in flowers. Her fascination often led them into wandering within the woods near the neighborhood, picking the flowers to decorate various parts of the house. Whenever the two invented games, Ryan was always appointed as the leader, and Avery was the follower. She was practically his sidekick. While the two were nearly opposites, their contrasting characteristics helped to balance each other out in difficult situations, especially when the death of their father struck like a bolt of lightning. Ryan's mother was an entirely different figure. She is what he now considers to be a careless mother. The first few years were pleasant; she nurtured her children like any normal mother. As life progressed, however, her connection with the children began to weaken. Her relationship with her husband took a turn for the worst when her habitual drinking severely increased. During many evenings after work, she would refuse to return home to attend to the children and go to parties instead. The family eventually lost count of how many times she returned home past midnight completely wasted out of her mind. Why she was not satisfied with her current lifestyle, she never mentioned. And after her husband’s death, it was too late to say anything. An unfortunate boating accident caused the tragic death of Ryan's father. He was merely ten years old at the time, and only a few years away from starting work. The news caused absolute devastation. The concept of death was present and fully developed in Ryan’s mind, but he did not know how to react. The sudden loss of his only role model was evident as the next several years passed. His mother’s meager wages were hardly enough to feed three people, let alone support her drinking habits. Her addiction resulted in the near starvation of her children. Ryan struggled to find scraps for their family. In the streets, fellow classmates teased him when he ravaged garbage cans for wasted food and insulted his mother for her horrid drinking habits. This infuriated Ryan. He resented his mother for the terrible things she did, but felt obligated to defend her reputation as a woman and a mother. Fighting became the only logical solution. Ryan was quick to pick up on street fighting. He scrapped with other boys to defend himself, his sister, and his mother’s dignity, despite how extinct that was. With this newfound strength he was able to develop an infamous reputation for himself. Those who knew how he fought would avoid him to protect their faces. Sometimes, he would fight just to relieve stress. That soon changed, though, after he became old enough to replace his father in the jewelling industry. With this new influx of money, there was no need to wander the empty streets to scavenge for extra food. His family could actually afford to take care of themselves again, and as soon as Avery found a job for herself, they were set for life. Ryan's burning hatred for his mother only grew stronger over the years, but his will to remain at home where he was born and raised still convinces him not to make any attempts to leave. He stands as the head of the household, ignoring his mother and her addictions while caring for his younger sister. For the most part he remains in high spirits, though only a year ago he picked up on his father’s previous habit of smoking cigarettes. Cigarettes are somewhat difficult to come by in the districts, but Ryan had his connections and his methods. Money was certainly not much of an issue anymore, but sometimes, just for the thrill of it, he will steal a pack or two. It is a nasty habit that Avery does not approve of, but it helps him cope with stress. It is certainly better than drinking oneself to death. Ryan still wonders when the day will come when his mother finally keels over from drinking so much. Family *Avery Barton (14 year old sister) *Veronica Barton (Mother) *Connor Barton (Deceased father) Ryan in lunaii.png ryan in real life.jpg Category:Five Nights at President Snow's Tributes Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:District 1 Category:18 year olds Category:Volunteer Category:Males Category:The Barton Family